


Open Doors

by RukiaBawa



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaBawa/pseuds/RukiaBawa
Summary: Cuando el día muere y renace, lo hace dos veces. Y solo tienes dos únicas oportunidades en la vida, siendo el Día de Muertos el ideal para tener los mejores resultados.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Reto #4 del Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma: Especial de Halloween. 
> 
> Summary/: Cuando el día muere y renace, lo hace dos veces. Y solo tienes dos únicas oportunidades en la vida, siendo el Día de Muertos el ideal para tener los mejores resultados. 
> 
> Fandom/: How to train your Dragon. 
> 
> Disclaimer/: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, esa es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores/adaptadores. Porque de ser así Stocik estuviera vivo y la pareja sería otra. 
> 
> Advertencias/: Muerte. Tortura. Magia Oscura. Asesinato. Sangre. 
> 
> Aclaraciones/: La idea surgió mientras leía Redemption, y bebía sirope de kola con confites de cacao -w-. Les dejo el link para que lo lean pues a mí me encantó. 
> 
> Parejas/: Toothles/Hiccup. Snotlout/Tuffnut. Camicazi/Astrid. Bad Alpha/Good Alpha. Ruffnut/Cloudjumper. Dagur/OC.

Open Doors.  
Capítulo Único.  
Immortality. 

Las calles se encontraban llenas de personas y sus disfraces, árboles adornados con luces de colores variados, decoración buscando ser aterradora en los patios de las casas. Arañas, telarañas, fantasmas, calaveras, zombies, criaturas deformes o exageradas, murciélagos y las ya conocidas calabazas en las puertas eran parte del paisaje. Era el día de Halloween después de todo. 

Sin embargo, tras toda la felicidad de disfrazarse, obtener dulces hasta atiborrarse y asustar de muerte al resto, varias entidades sobrevivientes del pasado se preparaban para lo que sería su futura gran cacería. 

– Esto va a ser genial –susurró un rubio con emoción desde la rama de un árbol, observando con analítica atención a los transeúntes– Solo necesitamos dos personas más y habremos completado el ciclo. 

– Que tu emoción no arruine nuestro plan, recuerda que no debemos llamar la atención de nada ni nadie –ordenó un pelirrojo desde la base del mismo árbol, su cuerpo recargado en el tronco de este mientras su mirada observaba el cielo estrellado. 

– Oh vamos, ¿ni siquiera un poquito de destrucción o caos? ¿Un pequeño altercado por lo menos? –se quejó la rubia. 

– Las órdenes de Drayko y Víktor fueron claras –fue su ultimátum. 

Los tres chicos se encontraban ocultos en la zona más oscura del parque bajo un frondoso árbol cuya ubicación daba una perfecta vista sin que nadie siquiera notara su presencia. El traje de la única chica presente consistía en guantes hasta el codo unidos por el dedo medio de color naranja oscuro, camiseta y pantalones negros al igual se sus botas. Los chicos por su parte lucían pantalones y camisa de mangas largas, siendo la del rubio negro azulado con botas cafés y las del pelirrojo negro rojizo y botas marrones rojizo. Todos cubiertos por una capa negra. 

Ellos tenían una misión que cumplir, una que debía hacerse a la perfección y sin margen de error. Su tarea no era difícil pero sí importante, debían llevar la última ofrenda que completaría el Ritual de Resurrección y cerraría el ciclo dando la bienvenida a uno nuevo. Tenían dos objetivos previamente seleccionados, les habían observado por varios meses y estaban al tanto de sus vidas. Ambos eran solteros, solitarios, sin familiares más allá de sus padres y uno que otro tío o primo; ella era una psicóloga recién entrada en los treinta, obsesiva y bastante ambiciosa, adicta a las bebidas de dieta y amante de hombres casados. Él por su parte era un chico de 22 años que cursaba la maestría en telecomunicaciones, tranquilo y lo que se podría considerar una persona normal pues vivía su vida sin ningún mal vicio ni le hacía ningún mal a nadie.  
Eran lo bastante distantes uno del otro, totalmente diferentes entre sí, los perfectos contrapartes. Haciendo de ellos el balance entre bien y mal. 

– Hora del show chicos. La perra está saliendo, también parece apurada y...Oooooh, nuestro chico está a dos calles atrás –anunció el rubio para momentos después bajar del árbol de un solo brinco. 

– Ruffnut y Tuffnut ustedes encárguense de ella. Yo llevaré al chico, nos vemos en la Cabaña – dijo para momentos después dividirse y darle caza a sus blancos. 

Ruffnut y Tuffnut se adelantaron las 6 cuadras que necesitaban para tomarla por sorpresa, esa noche se había visto con un abogado en un departamento, siendo uno de los tantos amantes de su lista; la mujer siempre citaba a los hombres en el mismo lugar, en la misma habitación y a la misma hora, bajo un nombre y apariencia falsa para cada encuentro, siguiendo una rutina de una vez terminado el momento de pasión volver a vestirse y regresar a su lugar de residencia. Al pasar la esquina de un callejón esta fue tomada por sorpresa, intentó gritar pero su boca fue cubierta por un pañuelo, trató de golpear a su atacante más unas fuertes manos le inmovilizaron. Manteniendo la poca calma que le quedaba puso atención a su alrededor siendo grande su sorpresa al ver a una rubia frente a ella. 

– No te preocupes ni sientas pánico, todo terminará cuando menos te lo esperes –le susurró Tuffnut a su espalda, sonriendo al ver como la mujer forcejeaba. 

– No malgastes tu energía mujer –le dijo Ruffnut con molestia, si no podían dejar aunque fuese un pequeño escándalo no valía la pena el quedarse ahí por mucho tiempo– Vámonos Tuff –su hermano asintió, ambos desapareciendo entre las sombras junto con la mujer. 

Al otro lado de la calle el pelirrojo tenía acorralado al chico entre la pared y su cuerpo, sus manos fijando las otras sin posibilidad de moverlas mientras devoraba la inexperta boca. Este chico sin duda alguna carecía de experiencia y del toque de otro hombre, lo que hizo al mayor sonreír con gula dentro del beso. 

– Tu eres sin duda alguna una delicia que me encantaría devorar –le dijo lamiendo sus labios y mordiendo los otros, sonriendo divertido al ver el trance en el que se encontraba. Era una verdadera lástima el hecho de no poder disfrutar del joven aunque sea por una vez, pero el propósito tras todo el asunto bien valía el sacrificio. 

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –la voz asustada del chico le sacó de su reflexión, mirando el miedo en los ojos negros no pudo evitar soltar una profunda risa burlona, causando una sacudida de pánico en el cuerpo del otro. 

– Devorarte y dejar marcas de placer en tu cuerpo, disfrutarte hasta saciar mi hambre luego de hacerte llegar al orgasmo durante toda la noche –susurró sensual en su oído, escuchando lo acelerado del corazón y el jadeo sorprendido– Pero en esta ocasión pasaré. Nos eres de vital utilidad en tu actual condición muchacho, así que será mejor darme prisa y retornar –terminó su charla dejando inconsciente al chico, no quería que este hiciera escándalo en el camino o alguna estupidez. Cargando al joven sobre su hombro dio media vuelta y desapareció entre el callejón, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Velas y un suave olor a canela con flores primavera era lo único cálido en ese lugar. Grises paredes de piedra adornadas con manchas de sangre, dos gruesos pares de cadenas anclados al techo se encargaban de sostener el peso de los cuerpos suspendidos que apenas y tocaban el suelo.  
El cuerpo de la mujer carente de ropa presentaba varios cortes en el tronco, horizontales, verticales y diagonales, no profundos pero lo suficiente para hacer la sangre fluir. Sus brazos sobre su cabeza sosteniendo su cuerpo, tres dedos de su mano derecha estaban rotos y doblados hacia la izquierda, atrás y la derecha mientras los dedos de la mano izquierda carecía totalmente de uñas pues estas fueron quitadas de raíz. Las piernas contaban con quemaduras, la derecha presentaba un corte grueso y cauterizado que dejaba ver el hueso, la izquierda solo tenía simples cortes. 

Por su lado el chico se encontraba intacto a excepción de su espalda, la cual presentaba extrañas marcas hechas con un bisturí desde la nuca abarcando los omoplatos hasta llegar a la cintura y sus muñecas, del as cuales al estar cortadas dejaban fluir la sangre. Bajo sus pies al igual que su acompañante un circulo hecho con su propia sangre. 

Ambos apenas consientes. 

– Veo que te has divertido, ¿no es así, Dagur? –la grave y aterciopelada voz se dejó escuchar desde la única puerta, un hombre de aparentes treinta años, cabello negro y largo hasta las rodillas sujeto por una cinta, tez morena y de oscuros ojos turquesa. 

– No lo suficiente para mí Víktor. Fue entretenido torturar a la mujer y bastante erótico en mi opinión marcar de esa forma la espalda del chico, pero no lo suficientemente divertido. 

– Ninguna tortura es lo suficientemente divertida para ti sin Lynn. 

– Y ningún cuerpo es lo suficiente para ti si no es Aléx el que gime bajo las sábanas –contraataco el pelirrojo, sonriendo ante la mueca hecha por el otro– Pero es obvio que jamás estarán a su altura, nadie nunca estará a la altura de ninguno de ellos. 

– ¿Sentimental Dagur? –se escuchó una voz burlona, un chico que no aparentaba tener más de veinte años, piel blanca cual porcelana, cabello negro como el ala de un cuervo y un par de ojos verde tóxico hacía acto de presencia junto con los rubios, los tres trayendo últimos trayendo en sus manos un cofre. 

– Para nada Drayko –sonrió macabro, quitando esa expresión momentos después– Ya casi es hora, Ruffnut,Tuffnut y Camicazi ya saben qué hacer –los tres rubios asintieron colocando los cofres sobre la única mesa presente. Abriendo cada uno dejando a la vista su contenido. Los primeros dos eran simples, cuadrados de interior mullido para evitar que las delicadas joyas de su interior sufrieran algún daño; en el interior de ambas cajas reposaban 3 colgantes, cada uno diferente del otro, cada uno con distinto propietario y dado a ellos por los presentes. En la tercera caja, la sostenida por Camicazi siendo esta rectangular, en ella reposaban seis botellitas con un contenido rojo y lo que parecía ser cabello danzando en su interior. 

– Vícktor y Drayko, ¿quieren hacer los honores y quitarle la vida a nuestras presas? –la voz de Camicazi se dejó escuchar, suave pero autoritaria. 

– Con gustoso placer –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo en que sus manos se convertían es grandes y filosas garras. Acercándose a sus delirantes huéspedes solo hizo falta un suave pero firme movimiento para destrozar ambas gargantas y dejar que tanto la sangre como la vida de los seres humanos se fuesen de a poco. 

Por su parte Camicazi recitaba un cántico siendo acompañada por Rufftnu y Tuffnut haciendo que los círculos en el piso brillasen en purpura y que de los mismos hilos finos se enroscasen u atravesaran los indefensos cuerpos. Los gritos fueron innecesarios, los cuerpos convulsionando y retorciéndose fue todo el espectáculo hasta que gruesos lazos provenientes del mismo circulo les envolvieron cual momias. Dagur por su lado se encargaba de proteger las reliquias, eliminando las posibles alimañas que se interesasen por la energía contenida en ellas.

– Oh, esta es la mejor parte –dijo el pelirrojo al momento en que los lazos absorbían los cuerpos y la sangre alrededor, comprimiendo hasta dejar escuchar crujir los huesos explotando en miles de hilos blancos segundos después. Siendo estos hilos blancos guiados por Drayko y Víktor hasta la caja que contenía las botellas con sangre de quienes alguna vez fueron sus seres amados. 

 

Las personas no pueden ser traídas de la muerte.  
No a menos que cuentes con la ayuda y los ingredientes necesarios.  
Una vida por otra. Un sacrificio balanceado.  
Mantener las almas ancladas al cuerpo que una vez les retuvo, atrayendo la vida para regresar lo perdido.  
Proteger el contenedor con las memorias de una vida. 

 

Los hilos envolvieron las botellas, oprimiéndolas hasta que ambos desaparecieron en un sonido de cristales rotos. Se había acabado. Ningún rastro de lo que ahí se hizo había quedado visible. Las respiraciones acompasadas de los rubios era lo único que se escuchaba, las velas apagadas y el incienso consumido. Todo justo cuando se daba la media noche. 

– Lamento que se llevasen la parte pesada del Ritual chicos –dijo Drayko a los rubios. 

– Naaah, no importa. En esta ocasión es justa dado que…dado que la última vez fueron ustedes los encargados de realizar…el cántico y dar su energía –dijo Camicazi recuperando el aliento. 

– ¿Habrá…habrá resultado? –suspiró Ruffnut dando una gran bocanada de aire. 

– ¡Tonta! Por supuesto que funcionó –dijo su hermano, señalando las cajas de las cuales escapaba un suave destello– Las reliquias están brillando.  
Tomando cada uno un colgante en su mano salieron del lugar, recorriendo el pasillo de escaleras hasta dar con el salón principal, siguiendo su camino hasta la habitación de Descanso. En ella había seis camas individuales, en las que reposaban cuatro hombres y dos mujeres, todos vistiendo prendas blancas y mirando a los recién con caras interrogantes y pérdidas. 

– Sus nombres caballeros y señoritas –fue la pregunta hecha por el mayor, Víktor. 

– Klaus –dijo el hombre de aparentes treinta, cabello naranja y ojos ambarinos. 

– Aléxandros –dijo suavemente el joven de no más de diecinueve, cabello negro hasta media espalda y brillantes ojos cyan. 

– Astrid –dijo una rubia de cabello largo hasta los hombros y de ojos azules, viendo a los recién llegados de forma retadora, siendo esta devuelta por la otra rubia de ojos celestes. 

– Hiccup –susurró el chico de cabellera castaño-rojiza y ojos tan verdes como el pasto cuyo rostro era adornado por pequeñas pecas. 

– Snot…lout –dijo entre bostezos un pelicastaño tallándose los ojos, arrancando risas de los presentes. 

– L-Lynn –tartamudeo con nerviosismo la única pelinegra de mirada escarlata, siendo observada fijamente por un par de ojos verde musgo. 

– Sean Bienvenidos de nuevo al mundo de los vivos nuestras Parejas de Vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Rukia Notas/: Me desvelé y prácticamente no dormí en toda la noche ewe. Espero haya sido de su agrado. Y perdonen cualquier posible error y de ser así lo arreglaré más tarde XD.


End file.
